1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a system and method for providing sensory stimulation to a subject during sleep to enhance a certain type of neural activity. The proper time or interval to provide stimulation is determined based on output signals generated by one or more sensors that convey information related to a cardiac attribute and/or a respiratory attribute.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for monitoring sleep are known. Typical systems for monitoring sleep include an electroencephalogram (EEG) cap worn on the head of a user during sleep. The EEG cap decreases the comfort level of the user which may interrupt sleep. Sensory stimulation during sleep is known. Sensory stimulation during sleep is often applied in a closed-loop manner by using the EEG signals as reference.